planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrator
Return to Planetside 2 - Classes Class Overview Even though Rebirthing technology has nearly eliminated the concept of fear on Auraxis, the Infiltrator remains one of the few things soldiers are afraid of. Originally specializing in the assassination of high-profile political targets, the Infiltrator quickly found a home on the battlefield. Their presence alone has rapidly become synonymous with unease and paranoia, causing enemy soldiers to perceive even shadows in their peripheral as a very real threat. Fear combined with their specialized recon and sniping roles makes the Infiltrator a welcome addition to any empire’s ranks. The completion of Nanite Systems’ stealth technology in the mid-29th century had a profound effect on combat, and the Infiltrator was born. Designated marksmen and scouts quickly integrated the new tech into their armor and rapidly developed new battlefield strategies that only their active camouflage allowed them to carry out. The most recent iterations of infiltration suits allow the use of various cloak configurations, allowing Infiltrators to customize their camouflage’s strength and power consumption based on their preferences and needs. Though suits constructed of stealth-compatible materials provide little protection, many veteran Infiltrators claim the tactical advantages provided by being undetectable allow for just as much survivability on the field as heavy armor. The Infiltrators’ powerful weaponry allows them to be deadly at ranges that outclass even the most accurate assault rifle. Their Sniper Rifles are some of the most accurate weapons on Auraxis, allowing them to lock down straight-away and wide expanses of land with equal effectiveness. They also have access to Scout Rifles, trading the extreme range of the Sniper Rifle for a weapon more suitable for a direct assault. Of course, Infiltrators also carry a pistol for use in close quarter engagements that render their long range weaponry less effective. Their covert nature gives them a unique set of strengths. As any shadow or heat shimmer could be an Infiltrator lying in wait, the fear they instill in other soldiers is as deadly a weapon as any. Whether they’re relaying critical information to their empire, lying in wait to strike a target, or preventing an enemy advance, skilled Infiltrators will make sure the only traces they leave behind are enemy corpses. Certifications Class Weapons The following weapon types are available to the Infiltrator class: - Sniper Rifles - Shotguns - Pistols Class Cert Builds Class Strategy Positioning, range recognition, and target aquisition are the trinity to playing the Infiltrator as a valued Sniper for your faction. Positioning It's important to get yourself into a position that not only gives a large sight picture of the battlefield to maximize your range of effectivness, but also to conceal your location against simple eye scan. Know your uniform color, lighting, and put yourself in areas that make you difficult to spot. Just going to the highest point on a mountain is great to establish a sight picture, but make you stick out like a sore thumb against the horizion. You may also take advantage of the natural response of falling back when taking fire. Make use of cloaking technology to get behind enemy lines and shoot them from behind. In the event you misaligned the shot, or didn't get a 1 shot/1 kill event, the enemy will oft retreat to cover on the side of a rock they THINK is safe waiting on heals and/or shield regeneration. This is a perfect time for an easy headshot. The other advantage of shooting from behind your targets, is it mitigates the effect of tracers leading to your position being spotted. Range Recognition This take some time to get a feel for. You need to account for bullet drop, and that varies upon the rifle you're shooting, as well as the addons attached to it. Through practice, you'll get the idea on how far above to aim to get that perfect headshot from distance. This skill is necessary to master the 1 shot/1 kill goal. Without it, you'll get a lot of assists, or worse, give away your position and end up on the retreat yourself. Target Acquisition So you've gotten yourself secluded in a great spot, you know your fields ranges and how to adjust your shot accordingly, the only challenge now is what to shoot? You need to fight the impulse of plinking away at moving targets trying to get that miracle kill. The odds of making a shot through a 10X scope on a moving target while adjusting for bullet drop and travel time is really low. The probability is much higher you will give away your position and end up killed yourself. Whether you're secluded as a lone wolf, or moving w/ a squad as part of a unit, the more stationary the target, the more likely you are to efficiently eliminate them. Look for high threats against your team and act against them. Medics, Engineers locking in their AV weapons, stationary gunners, crouching enemies making that long range shot, and well...enemy Infiltrators doing what you're doing. These are the targets you should focus on. Leave the zig zagging infantry to be cleaned up by your teams assault classes. Minus their support classes you took out, they will fall in short order. See also: *Tech Plant Advanced Strategies Tutorials/Tips/Gameplay Videos Videos